


Well, I Figured... (Brother!Leo Valdez x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Before the books, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, During The Lost Hero, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: This is set before the book series. Leo is about ten the the reader is around seven. It's just a cute little thing for Leo's birthday.





	1. Part 1

     You stifled a giggle and admired your work. On top of Leo's head you'd managed to place a party hat. You had asked Mrs. Rodgers (your foster mom) to help you hang a happy birthday banner on the wall by his bed. On top of Leo's chest was a drawing you had made him. It was drawn with crayon but it clearly showed to stick figures (you and Leo) hugging with a messily written message that read 'HAPPY B-DAY!' because birthday is hard to spell. Lastly there was a cupcake (store bought, but it's the thought that counts) on the bedside dresser. You patted yourself on your back walked out of Leo's room.

     Soon enough Leo woke up and couldn't help but smile when he saw all of the gifts you had left him. Of course he knew it was you. The two other kids in the home thought Leo was annoying and didn't even bother to learn his birthday. But you did. You were always by his side when possible and he never got sick of it. You were like his sidekick. Plus when you were around he found it hard to think about his mom and what happened.

     Leo hopped out of bed and grabbed to cupcake you had left. He eat it as he got dressed. Once he was done he left his room and went to your room. Yes, each of you had your own room. They were small so it wasn't completely outrageous. Anyways Leo knocked on your door and smiled again when he heard you giggle from inside.

     "Come in!" You called from on your bed.

     When your door open your weren't ready to be rushed at by Leo. He ran at you and talked you on your bed with a hug.

     "Thank you hermana." He said pulling away from the hug. He sat back on your bed and watched as you sat up giggling.

     "You're welcome Lee! But can I ask you a question?" You asked looking at his curiously.

     "Of course (Y/N). But only if I can ask you a question too."

     "Alright!" You exclaimed, "Well, um. What does her- herma, um,"

     "Hermana?" He offered fiddling with a piece of pipe cleaner he had.

     "Yeah! What does that mean?" You asked watching his hands.

     "It means sister. I hope you don't mind!" He said with an embarrassed smile. At your smile and shake of head he relaxed. "So, my question. Bit that I didn't love it, but why did you do all this for me?"

     You blushed and stuttered for a moment, "Well, I figured... um. See, Ilmeoyouareplanmingonleavingsoonand,"

     "Woah, slow down. Even I can't understand you!" Leo said with a laugh.

     "Okay. Well um. I know that you plan on leaving soon and Mrs. Rodgers says that I have to go to a camp for the summer next week so I thought I would do something for you as a going away present..."

     Leo went blank for a moment and then hugged you again. He didn't ask how you knew what he was going to do. He just decided to spend his birthday with you and not question it.

     You were right though. Two days later you woke up and Leo was gone. A few days after that you were sent to a summer camp on Long Island Sound where you decieded to stay year round. As the years went by you never forgot Leo and how he made the foster home interesting. You never knew if you would see him again.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years and Leo and the reader reunite when Leo comes to camp.

  
     You sighed and rolled onto your back. The sun was shining brightly but the tree you were under blocked most of the rays. You were incredibly bored. You see, this time of year (not the summer) was always very boring since there were less people at camp. Fewer people in your cabin, yes, but also fewer people to spend time with. The pass few days have been hectic with Percy going missing and all, the whole time you were wishing for a break. You were there to help comfort Annabeth and stop her from doing anything too rash. But now you had that break (as Annabeth was off with Butch). You were so bored. For a moment you thought about trying to find Conner and Travis but you were quickly sidetracked by yelling in camp. You stood up, brushed off your pants and ran to where you thought the yelling was.

    You found the source of the noise when you approached the growing crowd around the lake. Trying to push your way through the crowed was difficult. But eventually you managed to push your way into the front where you could see what was happening.

    In the lake was the remains of the chariot that the Ares and Apollo cabins always fought over. In front of the lake was five people bringing dried off after their unplanned swimming trip. You glanced over the three strangers and Butch and walked over to where Annabeth was standing trying to make herself look serious.

    "Hey," you said getting her attention, "I guess you didn't find Percy."

    "No, but we did find three new demigods." Annabeth said with a strained smiled.

    "Let me guess," you started glancing over at the other girl in the center of the circle, "Either Hera told you some bullshit or you were sidetracked by these three."

    You finished with a jerk of your thumb towards the new comers. This got their attention, especially one of the boys.

    "Actually, Hera said to find the guy with one shoe. Turns out it wasn't Percy, but..." She trailed off gesturing to the new blonde demigod's feet. Go figure, the guy only had one shoe.

    "Well," you said, intending to try and comfort Annabeth (after all, what can an eleven year old do in a situation like this?). But you were distracted when you looked over the faces of the new people. Nothing to interesting about the blonde with one shoe besides his oddly shaped and placed scar. The girl had very pretty eyes and kept glancing at the tall blonde next to her. But it was the last person who made you lose your train of thought completely.

    Even though it has been five years he still looks the same. The same crazy hair. The same brown eyes. The same crazy grin that meant no good. Except his grin was now replaced with a shock look that you were certain mirror per your own.

    "Lee?" You whispered. Annabeth looked at you oddly and then at Leo who was being looked at by his friends. By now everyone was surrounding you all was looking at you.

    Leo only looked at you and started to smile. He nodded and went to say something before Drew interrupted him.

    "I sure hope all this trouble was worth it."

**(At this point she says something and Piper and her start their hatred, but I am to lazy to rewrite what has already been written so. Skip that bit to where Leo has just been claimed.)**

    "So now that we know who your parent is," Annabeth said you you continued to keep your eyes trained on Leo, "We need-"

    "I'll show him around!" You quickly volunteered. Once again Annabeth threw you an odd look but didn't question it. She nodded her head and you dragged Leo away by his wrist.

    You walked in silence for a minute until you reached the cabin area. You stopped in front of one of the newer cabins and turned toward Leo.

    "So,"

**(Hi, me again. This is where it switches up for a second based on your godly parent. The first part is for everyone except Hephaestus kids. After the ***** with be the part for Hephaestus kids. After <><> everything will go back to normal. Okay?)**

    "So," Leo started, "who, um, er-"

    Before he could find his words you pulled him into a long awaited hug. He tensed but after moment relaxed and wrapped his arms around you in a equally tight hug. You buried your head into his chest (he was still taller than you after all). You felt tears prick in your eyes but you didn't want to let go. It had been nearly five years since you've seen the boy who was basically your older brother. After a few minutes you reluctantly pulled away. You gave Leo a watery smile and he gave in back.

    "You know hermana, I'm honored I am worthy of your tears but I also don't think anyone should be." He told you sipping your tears.

    You gave him a weak laugh and sniffed, "Well, I can't help it. Anyway to answer what I think you were asking earlier, (Y/G/P)."

    "Excuse me?" He asked you.

    "(Y/G/P). That's my godly parent."

    "I don't know who that is, but cool!" He said.

    You gave him another hug, "Don't worry. Your still my brother even if we aren't actually related."

    Leo hugged you back and smiled, "Now, where will I be sleeping? Wherever it is I'm sure it's better than a sewer."

    You told him you hoped so and proceeded to give him the tour. All the while holding on to him.

*********

   "So," you said with a smile.

    "So? Are you going to stand there or?" He questioned while holding his arms out. You quickly went into them and embraced him. You can't believe he was here and he was your half-brother! Not being able to wait to tell him you pulled away after a minute.

    "Am I that bad at hugs?" He asked you with a pout.

    You laughed at him, "I just thought you would like to know... We're half-siblings!"

    "Really‽" He exclaimed pulling you into another hug, "But, um, how?"

    You giggled and pulled away again, this time pulling him behind you as you walked closer to the cabins.

    "Same dad, Lee. We have the same godly dad."

**< ><>**

   After giving Leo his tour you went through the day with him, hesitant to leave in fear he will disappear. During the bonfire you were actually upset when Leo volunteered for the quest, but agreed to help hi, with his crazy plan for a flight. You were still in disbelief that he was there. Not a figment of your imagination, but actually there. You were excited and happy. You went through everything with him after that.

    He couldn't feel the right side of his face for a few minutes after he came back with Calypso. But you didn't balm her. Which you told her a number of time.

    But hey. That's what he gets for making you think he's dead. _Again_.

 


End file.
